


Destiel one shot #1

by orphan_account



Series: My Beautiful Failures (SuperWhoLock One Shots) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Confession, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is confessing his love for Castiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel one shot #1

**Author's Note:**

> When your done reading leave your criticizism in the comments please!  
> I want to learn to write better.

Dean could hear the blood in his ears. The world around him started to spin, placing his index fingers on his temples he mumbled himself words of encouragement "You can do this Winchester, you've killed demons for Christ's sake!" It seems as if he was going to take down a vicious monster; well if you consider the sexual tension in the room when Cas and he were in a 15 feet distance together a monster then you correct. Today Dean Winchester, playboy since a teenage years, the man who considers himself the king of picking up women, was going to confess his love for a man to that man, who really isn't really a man but an angel. An angel of the lord.

Just the thought of his confession was enough for his stomach to turn and his heart to go psycho. If this is what happens at the thought of Cas then how would Dean react if they kissed? Dean forced himself to shake the thought away, he dosen't even know if Cas feels the same way! In fact he's not even sure if angels feel love. But it's worth the risk, right? He could gain the ever sweet privilege of calling Castiel his, or he could lose a friend. Cas wouldn't abandon him or would he? Panic rose in the green-eyed man's stomach so much panic he didn't realized he said Cas.

Placing a firm hand on the panicking human he asked "Dean, I herd you call me are you alright? You seem panicked."

"I'm fine Cas, just making sure you're doing fine."

The angel noticed the small hesitation. Looking through all the scenarios Cas made the hasty decision to look into Dean's mind, his heart melted at what he found and he knew at that moment the feeling he feels for Dean wasen't friendship like he thought, it was love. Love the two men shared, not understanding what to do next he just claimed Dean was lying so he would make the first move.

A little offended by Cas' claim Dean turned around and was about to retaliate when he looked into the angel's baby blues. All anger he felt melted away like ice cream on a sunny summer day, he felt the courage taking over the panic and knew now or never. "Cas, I umm," he gulped to contain the saliva building up in his mouth "uh, Casteil I" Dean castes his eyes down to the floor and saw a piece of toilet paper sticking to the bottom of Cas' shoe. The slight of a average everyday household item sticking to an angel of the lord's shoe made him let out out a small smile, he took a deep breath then looked back up at Cas "Castiel I love you" the sentence came out like a small child asking their parents to look under the bed for monsters.

"I know."

Giving the Blue-eyed beauty a bitch glare Dean mumbled "You just Han Soloed me"  
"I don't understand that reference" accompanied by the signature head cocking the only reply.

"So?"

Cas' smile was the single greatest thing Dean has ever seen "I love you too, Dean"

Both men just stared at each other smiling, slowly leaning in until they're lips touched in a slow, love filled kiss.

Meanwhile a certain moose looked into the motel window and saw the kiss. "Bobbey better pay me my money" he mumbles while he texts his brother telling him he'll be in the library and reminding him, before you do the little hump put a rubber on your stump.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism?


End file.
